


I spy with my little eye...

by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso
Summary: Ahsoka is acting strange and Anakin wants to know why.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	I spy with my little eye...

**I spy with my little**

"Okay, Snips, out with it" says Anakin and it's hilarious how Ahsoka's eyes double up immediately. Being the good Padawan Anakin's proud to mentor, she recovers just as quickly, shuts down the alarmed expression and looks away.

  
"Out with what, Master?" she asks, voice strangely poised and the innocence of that _master_ almost believable.

  
Anakin could easily support his thesis of Ahsoka being distracted with facts and examples so accurately that Windu would probably weep with joy (and then request the same precision for the reports), he could even mention the way the Force around her is a tangled mess of emotions, but he just rises an eyebrow and, channelling his Inner Obi-Wan, warns: "Snips."

  
Ahsoka keeps on tinkering with the wires inside the panel control of the droid for a couple of instants, chewing on her bottom lip in anxiety, as if torn between confession and silence. "You have to promise me that you won't tell him" she ultimately demands, managing to look resigned, worried, determined and sceptical at the same time.

  
"Tell who?" Anakin asks, genuinely confused.

  
"I'm serious, Skyguy - if this comes out, it will be bad for all of us" she continues as if the Knight hasn't spoken at all.

  
The light panicked sensation tinging the bond is enough to sober up Anakin. "Okay, now I'm getting worried, what is it?" he pushes because his Padawan is a tough girl and it's difficult to provoke her such a reaction - whatever this is, it's something big.

  
Ahsoka takes a deep breath in preparation, sets down the tool in her hand and, solemn expression, leans in conspiratorially. "I think Master Obi-Wan has a lover here at the Temple" she whispers, wide eyes never leaving the face in front of her to take in the slightest movements.

  
Anakin's stomach plummets under his feet. "What?" he says, frozen.

  
"I know, I was like that too" Ahsoka says, more lively now probably due to the fact that she's finally talking about it with someone and that said someone is as shocked as her. "But I saw them." 

  
There's something in the way she says it that convinces Anakin of the honesty of it. "Y-you saw them?" he stammers, lame, almost choking on his own breath and spit.

  
Ahsoka nods energetically. "In the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was standing against a tree and the other person was--" she stops, blushes furiously out of the blue and looks everywhere but Anakin's direction, "--was behind a bush... on their knees, you know, to--"

 _Sithspit_. 

  
"Yes! Yes, I get it" Anakin hastens to stop her when it's clear what she's implying, feeling his own cheeks starting to be much warmer than before. He wants nothing more than become one with the ground or crawl away to soothe his embarrassment, but he knows that Obi-Wan would tell him to gather information. "When, ah, did this happen?"

  
"Last week, when you visited the Chancellor" she answers, as usual the joy for being resourceful infesting the bond and causing the Knight to think that maybe he's teaching her too well.

  
Anakin breathes a small sigh of relief, not quite calm yet, though. "I was with the Chancellor, yes" he repeats stiffly, fighting against too many emotions at once - awkwardness, confusion, shame - but the more prominent one is the murderous feeling he's repressing with all his strength just because it would clue Ahsoka in.

  
It's not technically a lie - or rather it is in a way, because Anakin was really supposed to meet with Palpatine when he spoke with his Padawan the afternoon she's referring to, but then he met Obi-Wan, they got carried away and now he wants to kill him because it's always been Anakin's intention to be honest at least with Ahsoka, not enjoying the repeated lies, but no, Obi-Wan was not ready to confess yet, the old fool.

  
"What do we do now?" Ahsoka's words interrupt the list of obscenities piling in Anakin's brain.

  
"Do about what?" a new voice, a polished accent, a sudden headache cutting in. Obi-Wan and his awful timing.

  
Ahsoka freezes, Anakin as well, but he also tries to convey the message that the Jedi Master should really get the kriff out of there, but what's the secret code for _my Padawan saw us while I was sucking you off_?

  
"Anakin, are you okay?" asks Obi-Wan, a light apprehension filling their connection immediately, arm stretched in the direction of Anakin's forehead and then stuck in mid air when the hand is batted away by the very source of his concern. "You are very pale..." he continues, undeterred but visibly confused, speaking real slow.

  
"I'm fine" Anakin snaps, not believing his bad luck that the first time Obi-Wan decides to initiate a contact, albeit not a romantic one, in public it's when he should keep his hands to himself. "Don't you have a meeting?" he asks, voice coming out weird even to his own ears, a bit accusing, tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes to give the other a hint, the bond route discarded because he doesn't dare to imagine what would happen if Ahsoka caught the gist of the situation.

  
Obi-Wan, though, is proving to be as perspective as a krayt dragon is a docile domestic pet at that moment. "Later, so I thought to come here and have a chat, but now my good sense is telling me that perhaps I should have a healer to take a good look at you" he answers, even a bit smug for his sass. When he realises that Anakin's not going to react in any way, not even to roll his eyes, he turns to Ahsoka. "You too, young one. What's the matter?"

  
Before Ahsoka has time to give an answer, Anakin rushes to intervene, moving to stand between the other two, back to the Togruta. "Nothing" he says, giggling a bit to disperse some of tension filling the space and because he feels like going mad if doesn't leave immediately. "She's fine. We're both fine. But I need to talk to you about, uh, something."

  
Without waiting a reply, he takes the older man's elbow in hand and personally puts him in the direction of the turbolift, purposefully ignoring the confused expression mirrored in the link between them.

  
"But Master?" Ahsoka stops him, cutting off Obi-Wan's attempt just in time, apprehension filling the other bond with her.

  
Closing his eyes briefly and praying any deity listening to give him peace, Anakin turns around and, with the most composed face he can muster, hopefully believable, says: "I'm sure it was just a one-time thing. Stress relief, you know. The war and all. You don't need to worry" keeping each sentence short because he can't trust his own mental functionality and because Ahsoka's horrified expression worsen by the seconds, either for his poor acting skills or for the words or the flailing hands or something else that Anakin can really investigate right now.

  
Again uncaring of a possible answer, he faces Obi-Wan, always avoiding his bewildered stare and the _what in the blazing hell is happening_ , and motions to follow him before the idiot has the brilliant idea of asking more questions. 

  
Only when they both are out the hangar Anakin allows himself to thing that of course he'll never listen to Obi-Wan's pearl of widom if he gets out of this mess with his dignity intact and no murder incrimination on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
